<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>g-d only knows (what i'd be without you!) by cottontxiled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045635">g-d only knows (what i'd be without you!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontxiled/pseuds/cottontxiled'>cottontxiled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kisses! Emotional vulnerability! That good stuff my therapist thinks I need!, M/M, Nightmares, Noah loves his girlfriend, Referenced Childhood Trauma, Stupid Cute Cuddles, This Is STUPID, Video Editing: The Thankless Job</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontxiled/pseuds/cottontxiled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you should ever leave me..</p><p>Though life would still go on, believe me!</p><p>The world could show nothing to me,</p><p>So, what good would living do me?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan (Everyman HYBRID)/Noah Maxwell, Evan (Everyman HYBRID)/Noah Maxwell/Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID), Noah Maxwell/Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>g-d only knows (what i'd be without you!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated 2 my noah and my evan wherever they r rn mwahs love uuu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steph knew before she even tried to lay down, that tonight would be an all-nighter, despite Evan's poorly hidden concern. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She's a sucker, in any case, because when Evan stretches his arms over his head, yawning large and settling against the pillows, Steph's heart constricts like a  boa, and she slips in behind him, arms around his waist. Their boyfriend, Noah, loved to tease that Steph was the only real 'big-spoon' in the relationship. She smiles faintly at that, burying her face in the back of Evan's neck. "I need you ta-" He rumbles a yawn, "Get some sleep in, yeah? It's an emergency."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, bunny." It's nice. Evan is solid against her, but the blue-dark of the room starts to creep in. Suffocating. Steph wonders why she feels so.. weighed down. Her phone informs her that it's currently 2am. </p><p> </p><p>2am, and Steph is having a fucking <em>moment</em> over.. over bullshit shadows and weird, thrumming anxiety at her core.</p><p> </p><p>She tries to turn over, get some sleep, but it's all so... constrictive. Guiltily, she presses a kiss to Evan's forehead, watching him grumble for a moment, before he's out again. Despite the brewing discomfort, she had to laugh quietly. Evan slept like a rock.</p><p> </p><p>The woman pads out of their shared room, into the kitchen where she closes her eyes and fumbles for a light-switch, already paranoid. There's nothing in the kitchen but a plate of garlic cloves(?) and some stray utensils, Evan, the angel he was, usually cooked for them, though he was shit about doing the dishes. Too many weird textures. Steph wrinkled her nose in solidarity, passing by the dishes in the sink with a guilty look, knowing Noah'd have to take care of it later because she didn't.</p><p> </p><p>'Ok, no. Prodding at childhood memories? Fine. No guilt-tripping over a few dirty plates.' Steph remarks to herself internally, taking the kettle and filling it up, boiling enough for four cups. Noah had said he'd be working late, cleaning footage or something along those lines. Steph just wanted something to do right.</p><p> </p><p>And she could do this. It was easy, a practiced motion that her mother  had instilled in her young. So, she adjusts her glasses and runs on autopilot, measuring out tealeaves, straining, mixing in honey. Steph didn't usually like making tea, always more of a coffee person, becaus it took under a minute and gave her the will to focus for <em>hours</em>, but it was more the ritual, than the project, that appealed  to her now.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, Noah got bad headaches off of coffee. </p><p> </p><p>Padding into his room, she presses a kiss to his loose curls, setting their mugs down and leaning on his chair to peer at the screen, at the footage of Milo chugging some unholy mixture.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Steph," Noah's response is near immediate, and it makes her grin slightly, the way he's pulling her closer, just as clingy as she is, "What're you doin' up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bad night." She confesses, before she can stop herself, "Everything feels so..." Steph wrinkles her nose for emphasis, and her boyfriend nods, hands traveling from her wrists to her waist, looking up at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna stay up with me?" Noah prompts, and her sight gets blurry for a moment, throat thick, like a toddler about to start crying for nothing, before she's able to regain some control and nod a hoarse 'Yeah..'</p><p> </p><p>Noah lets her sit in his lap, in the weirdly comfy swivel chair. Her head is tucked into his shoulder, though she turns it to watch him make his edits, breath stirring the curls there.</p><p> </p><p>She's in love. Stupid, sappy love, the kind that old people moon over and the kind she'd only ever seen in her parents. The thought makes Steph breathless, and she has to hide her face then, not eager to talk out why she was crying with Noah yet. Never once, had she believed she was worthy of that kind of love and here's these two stupid boys...</p><p> </p><p>God, she's probably getting tears on him.</p><p> </p><p>But it seems he's content to let her pour the feelings out on this stretched out, abused head-crab t-shirt, lips brushing against the top of her head, occasionally pressing a quick kiss there. And fuck, he's so much warmer than normal, he's been warmer ever since he got 'unstuck' from the Boardwalk. He smells of bonfire and something closer to home. Noah's light underneath her, but something about him drives the blue-dark away. </p><p> </p><p>And despite herself, Steph is growing tired.</p><p> </p><p>A glance at the computer screen tells her it is now 4am.</p><p> </p><p>Noah's hand is on the small of her back, thumb rubbing in circles, while her head was nestled in the crook of his shoulder, feeling secure, and shielded.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay if you're tired, babes." He says,  "You can let go." </p><p> </p><p>So, on the weirdly comfy swivel chair, tucked into Noah, practically, Steph slips into a <em>mostly</em> dreamless sleep, dopey grin  relaxing and softening her features.</p><p> </p><p>Noah can't help but smile. His legs are a little numb and he just knows she's going to probably drool on him, but watching his girlfriend completely relax in his arms was something else. She <em>just trusted him so much - And he's worthy of her trust. </em>Of her love.</p><p> </p><p>"Good-night, Steph." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>